Canis Young Ones
Canis had the natural instincts to lead the pack but never got the chance. When Lupus became injured and unsuited to lead, Canis took the opportunity to become the new alpha. Canis is confident and proud. He is gentle but knows when to show his power to other wolves. Subordinate Male Canis(YM028) was born in the Young Ones Pack on April 20, 2012. His parents weren't the alphas, which made it rather unusual that he became alpha in the future. His mother was Mozart, a subordinate female and his father one of the two rovers, Homestar Runner or Flash. He was born with five litter mates named Lupus(YM029), YM030, YF031, Petal(YF032) and Daisy(YF033), though YM030 and YF031 were killed. Unfortunately days after they were born, Mozart was banned from the pack and died. There were other pups from other suborinates, Rush, Archer, Sonic and Winter, and from the alpha female Seacrest, Current, Oriole, Tundra and Tide. He grew up in the Young Ones with his siblings and the other pups, but a month later the pack had a fight and separated Canis from his sisters Petal and Daisy, who were in the splinter half that became known as the Sequoia. After that he never saw them again. They started learning how to hunt and travel longer distances with the adults. Canis and his brother took subordinate roles, 'till in spring of 2014 the alpha male died, Canis and Lupus competed for dominance and Lupus came out as the winner despite Canis being larger than him. As the alpha female also died, the rank was taken by their cousin Oriole. Lupus wasn't a good alpha male and Canis had to defeat him, though he managed to make his way up to beta male. Canis attempted to lead the pack on many occasions, however they ignored him. Alpha Male Lupus remained dominant to Canis for two months. Then, in May of 2014, Lupus was gored by an elk and got badly wounded, though the pack returned to the camp site as Lupus wouldn't stand up. Canis took over as the dominant male in his absence. When Lupus tried to rejoin the Young Ones, Canis attacked him without mercy, and overthrew his brother. Lupus had been too weak to fight and had willingly submitted. Canis assumed dominance beside Oriole and remained as the new dominant male. After chasing the ever present Jackals off his pack's land, Canis made the mistake of venturing into the Jackals territory when chasing them off. He was attacked and suffered from a large gash in the shoulder and couldn't move. But fortunately, the Jackals left him due to him being only one wolf and not a threat. He was soon rescued by Tide and Maple who had come across his scent. Unfortunately a few days later Canis' only brother, Lupus, was found dead. Jackals had attacked the den site while Canis was at the rendezvous site with the rest of the pack. He was alerted to the attack when Maybelline let out a howl. Canis had immediatly lead the pack to the den site and had chased off the Jackals but already lost a female pup. Once mating season started Canis prepared to deal with the roving males, and he did good. Days later Canis and Oriole found Tide with a roving male. Canis acted as a real alpha male attacking the stranger and chasing him off although they had already mated. He returned and found Oriole scolding Tide for her behavior. After Tide had been punished, Canis led the two females back to where the rest of the pack was located. In January the Young Ones' rivals, the Jackals, trespassed into their territory, wanting to take more land. Canis was ready to defend, however Fang noticed they had mange and howled the retreat. The pack followed him instead of Canis, and he also followed, not wanting to face the Jackals on his own. They were in unclaimed lands. Soon the Jackals pack died off and the Young Ones made their way back in and reclaimed their territory. Not long after Canis let his guard down and Oriole mated with Homestar Runner, Canis found them together and attacked Homestar Runner and the two broke apart, it is unknown if it was successful. Today, Canis continues to lead the Young Ones Pack and defend his rank. Family Mother: Mozart Father: Homestar Runner or Flash Brothers: Lupus and YM030. Sisters: Petal, Daisy and YF031. Family Tree Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Young Ones Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Males Category:Role Play Characters